


By The Way, Can You Survive Magic?

by 3am_updates



Category: DanPlan, Video Blogging RPF, youtube-Fandom
Genre: Additional Characters to move story along, Animation, BTW, Based on btw can you survive an rpg game, Boring, Boring Daniel, By the way can you survive an rpg game, Crack, D&D, DanPlan - Freeform, Daniel - Freeform, Daniel doesn't have a lot of magic, Gen, General, Healer! Hosuh, Hosuh - Freeform, Hosuh Protection Squad, Hosuh is a sweet innocent cinnamon roll, Idk what Daniel is, Jaidenanimations - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Necromancer! Stephen, No pairings - Freeform, RPG, Stephen - Freeform, Stephen is murderous and you shouldn't mess with him, The Author Regrets Everything, Tragic Backstories TM, Tragic Backstories come into play, Witchcraft, btw can you survive, by the way, gotta make those characters relatable, mostly danplan, no ships, right Daniel?, role play game, so much crack, somethingelseYT - Freeform, theodd1sout - Freeform, video referances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3am_updates/pseuds/3am_updates
Summary: In which they all have magic, everyone is arrested, and Stephen has definitely murdered some people that have pissed him off.(Set in an rpg verse where magic is illegal and the government arrests anyone who has magic. Crack with a capital K. No pairings. The author regrets everything.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolute crack don't read this.  
> Basically, Hosuh, Stephen and Daniel all have some sort of magic and are arrested for it. Cue them meeting and trying to idk overthrow the government or something (as per *someone's* request.)

Five. 

A low number, something that shouldn’t have mattered. Circumstance, however, was everything. If you had five cookies, that wasn’t much. But if you had gotten chased out of five towns within the last month… now that was  _ a lot. _ An unreasonably high amount, if you were anyone but Stephen. 

He was eventually going to run out of small villages in the world, and cities were *too* dangerous. More people to find him, more people to kill, more people to betray. 

It’s not like he cared. It was better for him if more people died. Provided, of course, that he could hide the evidence. 

Which was easier than it should have been. Honestly, the government is so fucked. 

“Open the door!” Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Damn, he just wants one quiet evening of rest. Is that too much to ask? 

He curses and throws up a quick glamour, giving himself blond hair and blue eyes, coming up with a name on the spot. Schooling his face, he opens the door. “Hello?”

They shift, standing at attention and bring their weapons up threateningly. “You are under arrest for witchcraft. Under law, you are to be escorted to a containment center.” The guard clears his throat. “We will need your name, age, and current occupation for confirmation.” 

Fuck, these people are annoying. “My… my name is James Bourne, and I’m..I’m 21, I’m in college right now.” He pretends to be frightened, weighing his options mentally. Extremely conscious of the knives hidden in his sleeves. 

The guards eye him warily. “That’s not what the forms say.”

Fuck shit dicks since when do they have records? “I uh…” 

They advance on him, going through the old hotel door and bringing out a bag. “Sir, we’ll just have to do a quick test.”

He would like to say that he has a good reaction time. Comes with the job. But before he can register anything else, he’s coughing on the ground, pale blue dust surrounding him and in the air. His glamour is forcefully ripped from him, revealing his purple hair and robes.  _ Shit that hurt, why does that hurt? _

While he’s recovering (agh god that hurt, he is  _ not _ doing that again) the people surround him, weapons out and more bags of that blue dust pointed threateningly at him. He pulls himself up to his feet, letting the knives slide out of his sleeves. 

“You are under arrest!”

“Yea, yea, I’ve heard it before. Witchcraft and murder and all that good stuff. Listen, I’m not going quietly.  You wanna just give up now? I’d hate to have more,” he pauses for a second, trying to cover up the fact that he barely stand and that his lungs are burning. “...blood on my hands.”

They rush him. “Fine, if that’s how it’s gonna be.”

He ducks under a guards arm, stabbing a knife in the person’s gut, ripping it out as he runs past. He jumps on the bed, throwing two knives at the two closest guards and nailing them in the head and leg respectively. Ok, two down, three and a half left to go. He has a plan set up in his head. Jump over the one guy, throw a quick spell at the dead bodies, use his minions to hold off the other three while he runs. It’s not the best, but it’ll work. But he’s Stephen, and nothing ever goes right for him. The guard who had originally asked for his name brings out another bag, flinging it at him. Blue dust explodes everywhere, getting in his eyes and mouth and covering his clothes. 

He decides he really hates these guys. The dust burns his lungs, irritates his eyes, makes him irrationally dizzy and tired. Shit what is that stuff? It hurts like hell, fuck.

He’s really fucking exhausted. Pathetic, can’t even reach into the Duat, let alone summon any magic. What in hell was that blue dust?

Why are his eyes closing? Goddammit. He still has more people to murder. 

He sways on his feet unintentionally, dropping the knife he had. The guards advance on him, and he watches through dazed eyes as they shackle him in burning iron. (This is so fucking stupid, why is he suddenly incapable of anything simple? Fucking pathetic.)

He can’t really see much, just vague flashes of colors and blurs of faces. Glimpses of pain. But he can’t keep himself awake, no matter how hard he tries, and the world goes dark.

_ Stupid fucking dust. _

\-------------------------------------------------------

He’s too nice for his own good. 

Hosuh really should have learned his lesson before this. He knew he couldn’t save everyone. Heck, he knew he couldn’t save a soul without it coming back to kick him. He can’t quite understand why he still uses magic, even after he’s been outed by multiple victims, even after he’s been injured and almost killed. It’s just so hard, seeing people dying. There’ll be a kid, and they’ll just look so… in pain, and he can’t just leave them there knowing he can do something. His stupid morals always get in the way, and now he’s wanted in several cities. 

He should have just become a medic if he wanted to heal people so much. Maybe he could have covered up his curse-ahem,  _ gift, _ then. 

At least he’s gotten pretty good at glamours, and nobody can beat him at finding out the way, cheap, sketchy hotels. 

He’s not really sure how he gets caught this time. It might have been that woman he had healed two days ago, snitching to the authorities as soon as the chance came. Honestly, if you get healed by someone, the least you could do is not turn them into the people that could kill them. Like, c’mon people. Rude. 

He’s not good at defense or offense. He’s a sideline guy, boosting and healing wherever he’s needed. It’s not surprising that he relies on his magic to get him out of most situations. Glamours are incredibly useful when there’s a crowd to hide in,  and he’s so close to perfecting his Duat travel. He hates using his other power, but sometimes he has to know what someone is thinking in order to escape. It’s not like he reads people’s minds for fun, and he’s in no way dangerous. Which doesn’t explain why these people insist on ‘capturing him for the safety of the public.’ Dammit, he’s not even dangerous. 

He doesn’t even fight the local guard when they come. 

“You are under arrest, Hosuh Lee, for assisted witchcraft and sorcery in the form of healing spells and mind-reading. Other charges include lying to authorities and failure to abide Law 44.” These guys, honestly. Drone on and on when he hasn’t done anything. It’s bad enough that they have his name, couldn’t they at least make these a little less boring?

“Is there anywhere that I’m not a wanted criminal?” He interrupts the guard, wondering out loud as he tries to open the Duat. He’s tired, which of course makes everything harder.

The guards don’t answer and instead advance towards him warily, holding iron cuffs as if they were crosses. He waits probably too long before he darts to the side, grabbing his bag and bolting out the door. He hears them following him, but he can run faster than them, and can eventually outrun them. The hotel walls and doors blur together as he gains speed, the sound of shouting fading out as his heartbeat gets faster and faster. He’s almost home free, until something hits his back and knocks him down with it’s force. The thing opens, spilling pale blue dust everywhere and spreading it into the air. 

He tries to get up from his position on the floor, but the dust settles on him, burning exposed skin and scratching his throat. He struggles up, leaning against the wall and trying to move forward. The dust burns in his lungs, scratches at his eyes, tears away the traces of magic he had going. The constant spell on his hair disappears, leaving only the silver color that marks him as a mind-reader. His connection to nearby minds is ripped away, leaving him feeling raw and vulnerable. It hurts, and it reminds him of iron, slowing him down and stealing away his powers, his defenses. Hosuh’s coughing, at some point, but it’s the least of his problems, because his vision is starting to fade out, leaving only flashes of the guards approaching him. He falls to the ground in pain, trying to stay conscious. He distantly feels burning, constricting iron being clamped around his wrists, a leather (oh gods why can’t they just use cotton or something?) gag being shoved in his mouth to prevent him from casting spells. 

He weakly pulls against their hands, trying to get away as he is roughly picked up and carried somewhere, but he can’t do anything, and the last things he sees is a leather bag closing over his head.

\-------------------------------------------------------

He wakes up to screams. Again.

These people need to learn how to defend themselves, especially if they’re going to try and throw him in jail every time he tries to help. Sure, he can create  _ minor _ illusions. Sure, he has an enchanted sword that he stole like two years ago. So what? He didn’t hurt anyone. (Ok, there was that one time, but that was an accident!)

Anyways, he was just protecting them. From the monsters that he attracted, but whatever. 

But he’d like to think he’s a good person, so he forces himself to wake up and grab his sword from the Duat. At least he’s well rested enough to do some magic. 

He jumps out he window instead of going out the hotel in a normal way. The halls will be crowded, and his sword will probably attract...unwanted attention. 

When he gets outside, there’s nothing to serious. Just a hydra, but the crowds are going to make this difficult. He casts a glamour over his face, not bothering to cover up his armor. He pulls his sword holding it above his head and allowing the glow to clear the crowd. 

The hydra is defeated easily. It’s young, and even though he’s tired, it’s easy enough to kill it before the authorities show up. He’s pretty sure someone has already called them, calling him out for the magic  _ so obviously  _ in use. He’s ready to disappear into the crowd, but the civilians work against him, trapping him in the middle of the square and allowing the police to corner him against the statues. 

Well, fudge. 

“Daniel Lim! You are under arrest for possession of an illegal item, failure to comply to articles 14 and 44, and witchcraft! Under law, we are required to escort you to a cont-”

He cuts them off, rolling his eyes and throwing an easy smile on his face, preparing an illusion. “I’ve heard it before, Karen. Witchcraft is illegal, owning an enchanted item is a death sentence, blah blah blah. But I’m doing a good thing here, don’t you agree? How many people would have died here tonight, if it hadn’t been for me?”

“You’re the one who brings those  _ things _ here!”

“Technicalities.”

“But-!” The policeman steadies himself. “No matter. Either way, it is illegal and you are a criminal.”

“Shut up Karen.”

They don’t say anything else, instead opting to charge at him. At least his illusion is ready. 

“He’s getting away!” One yells, chasing after a smoke image of him as he tries to disappear into the crowd. They throw bags and the image, most of them hitting the ground, but one goes right through the smoke and exposes it as an illusion. 

They spin around, searching for him as soon as they realize the smoke is dissipating. “There!”

By now he’s running in the opposite direction, not able to see them as they chase after him. Which was a stupid move on his part, as his back is completely exposed minus the armor. More bags are launched at him as if they are long-range weapons, smashing onto the ground around him as he runs and breaking open. The dust that spills out of them shines in the moonlight, almost glowing, but he doesn’t have time to admire it, because it’s clouding the air like fog, forcing him to breathe it in, forcing it in his eyes as he tries to run. It burns him, hurts more than fire, making him fall to the ground. He’s coughing when the police catch up to him, trying to get the awful dust out of his lungs, trying to get going again. It hurts his face and hands, making him drop his sword. His armour feels suffocating, to hot and stifling and constrictive. There’s yelling in the background, orders and instructions as his sword is pulled away, his hands trapped in iron, his hair being grabbed and pulled until he’s in a upright position. He can’t support himself, can’t struggle as he is carried somewhere. 

He’s tired and burning and hurt and confused, but he’s thrown somewhere, and he blacks out as his head hits wood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosuh, Daniel, and Stephen get their first glimpses of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, finally done with this! I was going to add more, but I figured I could spit it into two chapters and upload one sooner. Enjoy!

Daniel wakes up tired, as if he had never gone to sleep. Which he hadn’t. Does being knocked out count as going to sleep?

He hears murmurs and snippets of words and phrases, the sounds coming to him as if he was underwater. Eventually his head clears,  mouth feeling...less like it was stuffed with cotton. He feels his body colliding with something hard, and it takes him an entire second to realize it hurt more than it should of, due to his armor being absent. 

He blinks his eyes, eventually getting the room to stop spinning. It’s dark, which is a relief after the harsh light of the last room. There’s bars of iron surrounding the walls, making him scramble to get to the middle to avoid it as much as possible. Otherwise, the room is disappointingly empty, nothing but cold floor and settling dust and himself. His armor has been taken, but he still has his old tunic and pants and shoes, albeit coated in hay and grime. 

He tries to access the Duat, but the iron surrounding him makes already difficult magic even more impossible. He doesn’t have his sword and can’t even summon a small glamour, so he starts to look around the room, trying to find a way out. He can’t get close to the iron, and he can’t find a way out of the cell, so he sits down and tries to think of a way out of this. 

\------------------------

He curses against his gag, trying to find the weak point of the ropes tying his hands together. A guards spear hovers behind his back, spear a centimeter away from impaling him. The halls are painted entirely gray, impossibly long and daunting, and he can feel the presence of iron radiating from the doors and rooms lining the hall. 

A guard grabs his hair, pulling it up and making his head snap upwards to look at the ceiling. He tears out the gag, tossing it aside. “What’s your name.”

It’s not a question, it’s a demand. He grins up at the guard, showing his teeth in full, making his smile stretch almost to far. “Call me James.”

“Your real name, demon!”

“Will you give me your name? I’ll tell you mine, if you give me yours.” Stephen asks innocently, carefully choosing his words so he won’t actually be in danger. 

The guard growls, letting go of his hair and opening a locked door, shoving him inside. He stumbles, trying to catch himself before he falls flat on his face, spinning around to watch as the door closes with a loud clang. 

A new voice speaks up, grabbing his attention and making him glare in a new direction, towards a boy with the most atrocious green hair he's ever seen. 

“Who’re you?”

\------------------------

Hosuh paced the room, staying away from the walls and doors, trying to think of something. His powers were gone for the moment, and he doesn’t have a weapon. Even if he did, he wouldn’t know how to use it. He’s really regretting not taking that self-defense class three years ago. 

“Ok. So, option one, run when they open the door. That could work, if I’m fast enough- or they might be leaving me to starve, dang it. Umm, I could try to build up a tolerance to iron? No, that’ll never work.” He keeps disregarding all his ideas until he’s run out, coming up with a total of 32 ideas and zero solutions. 

He plops down, regretting the decision as soon as he hits the hard floor. He sits there for a while, starting when the door slams open, multiple guards coming in. He’s lifted up roughly, pushed through the door and roughly pushed into a wall. 

“Lucky for you, impure,” One of the guards growls, shoving a gag into his mouth and pulling his arms behind his back. “We’ve got you two friends.”

His response is muffled by the gag, but it doesn’t matter, because they’re already moving on, almost dragging him through the hallways.

The guards eventually stop, opening a door with a complicated series of locks. He’s shoved to the ground, and the door slams behind him.

“Geez, rude.” He slowly maneuvers himself so he’s sitting upright, able to look around now that he’s sitting himself. The guard said that there was going to be other people in this room, maybe they can-  _ Oh my god why is that one unconscious? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave comments and kudos! Thanks to all who have commented, and special thanks to Knine_Nights for helping me out with ideas!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of our favorite boys interacting and talking and arguing. Also, creepy leader person wants new pets, they should get a dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! This chapter took forever to make!  
> Hey, guess what I found out? Stephen is really hard to keep in character while progressing with the plot! He likes to mess up everything! So, sorry for the sucky writing and actions, Stephen is being a butt and not letting me move forward with the story unless I make him out of character.

Stephen stares at the new person, taking in the dirty clothes and rope around their wrists. He goes to take out their gag, tossing it in the corner.   
“Before I untie you, important question,” he pauses, getting ready to break the rope. “Is water wet?”  
“Why does that matter?”  
“Just answer the question.”  
“Uhh, yea, I guess water’s wet.”   
“Oh thank goodness, a semi-sane person!” He starts working on tearing the rope, finally getting the strands to snap after a minute.  
“Than- er, I appreciate it.” Hosuh says, rubbing his wrists. “Uh… what happened to him?”  
Stephen grins. “He said water isn’t wet.”  
“... So?”  
“So he’s stupid.”  
“Did you knock him out?”  
“Yea, I wanted to kill him, put my magic’s gone so I can’t res him.”  
“Oh my god.” Hosuh yelps, rushing over to green-hair. “You can’t just kill people!”  
“But I can.” Stephen says, going back to the center of the room. “And I do.”  
Hosuh spares him a horrified look, before checking green-hair’s pulse. “I got stuck with a physco. Don’t you get in trouble for that?”  
“You’re only in trouble if you get caught.”  
“Which you did.”  
“I don’t usually get caught.” Stephen huffs, glaring at Hosuh. “They just surprised me, this time. Besides, if your in here, you must have done something bad, or you have-”  
“Shh.”  
“Shh? Why should I ‘shh’? Don’t tell me to be quiet-”  
“Excuse you, but I’m trying to concentrate.”  
“On what?”   
“Healing him,” Hosuh said, pointing at green-hair. “Since you knocked him out.”  
“I knocked him out for a good reason you know! Don’t just undo all my hard work!”  
“He might have ideas on how to get out of here.”  
“He seemed pretty stupid to me.”  
“Just shut up.”  
Stephen grumbles, but stays quiet enough for a while.   
Minutes later, Daniel sits bolt upright with no warning, eyes panicked and body tensing up defensively. There’s a second of flailing before he realizes where he is, and then he jumps up. “You!”  
Stephen’s already up, catching Daniel before he runs into him. “Yea, me. Don’t get all worked up.”   
“You literally fought me for no reason!”  
“You said water wasn’t wet!”  
“I was trying to pass the time with some fun facts!” Daniel huffs at him, crossing his arms and glaring.  
“You-”  
“Guys?” Hosuh says, voice barely above a whisper. “Can we stop fighting? I have a headache.”  
“Why do you have a headache? We’re not even being that loud! You better not have some sort of medical condition that we have to deal with!”  
“No, I just-” His voice trails off, going quite as his eyes start to close. “Healing him really drained me.”  
“The iron’s bothering you to?”  
Hosuh yawned, nodding and trying to focus on something. “I-That shouldn’t have, uh, tired me out so much.”   
Stephen cursed, kicking at the floor. “Stupid iron. I’m not even True Fae, it shouldn’t affect me.”  
“Same.”  
“I didn’t ask for your opinion, green-hair.”  
“Green hair-?” Daniel starts, “Where did that… y’know, we should probably tell each other our names.”  
Hosuh and Stephen stop, turning to, stare at him. “Are you crazy?”  
“What?”  
“You’re tripping if you think I’ll give you my name.” Stephen crosses his arms, eyes narrowing. “Don’t you know anything?”  
“Ok, now I’m just confused.”  
“You must not have magic, if you don’t even know not to give your name.”  
Daniel just stares at him blankly. “What’s the problem?”  
Hosuh interrupts, trying to defuse something that hasn’t started. “Nothing, just an old rule. Shouldn’t even apply, if none of us are True Fae. Giving your name to someone gives them power over you.”  
“Well that’s a stupid rule. We need something to call each other. I can’t just call you-” Daniel points at Stephen “purple, and that dude… what, silver? Why silver? Of all the hair colors?”  
Hosuh glares at him. “Silver marks me as a mind-reader. Stupid head.”  
Stephen’s face twists, barely contained laughter pulling at a smile. “Stupid head?”  
“Yea.”  
“Sorry, I’m not going to be called Stupid-head until we get out of here. Call me Dan.”  
Hosuh shakes his head, mumbling more about name rules. “You really are stupid. Fine, you can call me Hosuh.”  
They stare at Stephen, waiting for him. “What, you can’t seriously expect me to give you my name.”  
“Yes-” Daniel says, at the same time that Hosuh starts “Not give! Just… tell.”  
“Fine,” he groans, running his hands through his hair. “This is a bad idea, but call me Stephen.”   
“Alright!” Hosuh says, eager to change the subject. “What’s our plan?”  
Stephen grins, getting up. “Alright, step one, I’m going to kill one of you, so I can-”  
“No.”  
“Fine.” he frowns at Hosuh. “So, then, I guess I can kill the guard, then res them as a minion-”  
“No killing, Stephen!”  
“You say that as if they won’t murder you given the chance.”  
Daniel cuts in. “They didn’t, did they? And they certainly had the chance when I was knocked out.”  
Stephen almost gets up, but ultimately decides it’s not worth the effort to strangle Daniel. “You never know. They could want to do tests on us or something. Besides, I don’t remember asking for your opinion.”  
Both Hosuh and Daniel look ready to say something, but the door swings open with a rumbling sound. Their eyes all flash towards it, bodies tensing defensively and hands reaching for weapons that aren’t there.   
In the doorway, there’s a group of people, presumably all guards with some officials mixed in. They flood the room, forcing the three to back into the iron-barred wall. Hosuh lets out a hiss of pain as he’s pressed into the bars, iron burning him through thin clothing, and Stephen has his arms roughly tied behind his back, a cloth forced over Daniels eyes.   
Their protests are drowned out as another figure parts the sea of guards.   
“Hello, impures. We figured you might be a little bored, so we have a game for you to play.” the figure says, voice like glass shattering on concrete. “It’ll be so fun, you’ll see.”  
“That doesn’t sound fun-” Hosuh starts, before a gag is shoved in his mouth, muffling the remainder of his sentence.   
“This is totally gonna be a test, they’re running tests on us, I told you Daniel!”  
“How was I supposed to know?”  
“Oh, I don’t know, COMMON SENSE?”  
Daniel goes to retort as he’s tied up, but a guard forces both their heads into the wall, silencing them. “Shut up! Unless you want a gag like your friend, be quiet!”  
Stephen glares at him, mumbling under his breath. The guard slams his head into the wall again, grabbing his hair as he goes cross-eyed. “Fuck you,” he says out loud, breathing heavier than normal.   
The leader tsks, gesturing for the guards to bring them out of the room. “Now, pet. Behave, maybe you’ll get a treat.”   
They stiffen at the thought of being owned, shock flooding their thoughts enough to still them for a second. The short span of time is enough for the guards to shove them out the door, surrounding each of them individually and moving them forward through numerous corridors. The finally are stopped, pushed to the ground in a room, crashing to the floor with bonds preventing them from catching themselves.   
The door slams shut with a bang, encasing them in darkness and leaving their words to go unheard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure to leave suggestions, cause I'm just staring at nothingness looking for ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why you read this, but if you did, thanks, and make sure to leave kudos and a comment! Also, maybe some suggestions because I have no idea what I'm doing.


End file.
